vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulture Droid
|-|Walk Patrol Mode= |-|Flight Mode= Summary The Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I, also designated as the Vulture-class droid starfighter, and commonly referred to as simply Vulture droid, was a type of droid starfighter manufactured by the Xhi Char religious order, which dedicated themselves to high precision engineering. Its most notable feature was its ability to switch between an insectoid walker mode (which reflected the insectoid biology of its creators) and a sleek flight mode which allowed it to take to the skies. This made the Vulture droid both a ground based patrol droid and a nimble starfighter all in one package. These droids were used by the Trade Federation to enforce blockades of worlds which were in debt to them and were used very prominently by the navy of the Confederacy of Independent Systems throughout the Clone Wars of 22 to 19 BBY. After the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire, commandeered and reprogrammed Vulture droids were used by various rebel factions across the galaxy in their struggles against the empire. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I | Vulture-class droid starfighter Origin: Star Wars Gender: None (unlike most other battle droids, which have masculine programming, the gender of the Vulture droid’s programming remains unclear) Age: Varies Classification: Robot, Battle Droid, Light Starfighter Allegiance: Xi Char religious order, Trade Federation, Confederacy of Independent Systems (Separatist Navy), Free Ryloth Movement (commandeered and reprogrammed), Berch Teller’s rebel cell (commandeered and reprogrammed) Length: 6.96 meters in flight mode and 3.5 meters in walk patrol mode Height: 3.5 meters in flight mode and 6.96 meters in walk patrol mode Material: High strength alclad alloy armor plating Terrain: Ground, Atmosphere, Space Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (can switch between an insectoid “walk patrol” mode and a sleek “flight” mode in an instant), Flight (powerful repulsorlift engines allow them to take flight in an instant), Energy Projection (thanks to directed energy weapons built into their bodies) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Being a light starfighter, is equipped with light laser cannons in the same league as those used on the likes of the Delta 7 interceptor. A well placed, couple of second long barrage from these cannons can deplete the deflector shields of an ARC-170 Starfighter and potentially cripple transports and light freighters as durable as a Kom'rk-class Fighter. Should not be any less powerful than the laser cannons of the Patrol Transport Gunship, which was designed for law enforcement and considered not too powerful by military standards) Speed: Transonic atmospheric speeds (1200+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (During the Berch Teller campaign’s assault on the Sentinel moon, they proved themselves capable of covering a distance of 200,000 km in mere moments. They are also more than capable of keeping up with the likes of the Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor) Durability: Large Building level+ (Overall as well built and durable as the likes of the Eta-2) Range: Several kilometers with its laser cannons. Intelligence: Low. Their droid brains lack any sort of tactical acumen or other higher thinking capacity. Their primary tactic in battle is to simply rush the enemy and attempt to overwhelm them with their speed & agility, sheer numbers, and high rate of fire of their weapons. Weaknesses: * Lack of deflector shielding makes them glass cannons and susceptible to being one-shot by an enemy starfighter or any enemy heavy weaponry. * Their droid brains lack any sort of tactical acumen or other higher thinking capacity. Their primary tactic in battle is to simply rush the enemy and attempt to overwhelm them with their speed & agility, sheer numbers, and high rate of fire of their weapons. * Lack of an inbuilt hyperdrive system necessitates travelling with a hyperdrive equipped carrier ship. This reduces their overall tactical and strategic viability as starfighters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Spaceships Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 7